1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence light emitting system including an EL light emitting layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescence, hereinafter, which may be referred to EL simply, material is known as one of light emitting materials. Various types of EL light emitting sheets have been developed and put to practical use. The EL light emitting sheet is generally formed by laminating a first electrode, a light-emitting layer, an insulating layer, i.e., a light reflecting layer, a second electrode and a protective layer in order. Generally, by applying an alternating voltage (AC voltage) between the first electrode and the second electrode, a fluorescent material, i.e., EL light emitting elements, in the light-emitting layer emits light.
As another type of EL light emitting sheet, one having peculiar operation and effects is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-153582). The EL light emitting sheet is formed by laminating an electrode section, an insulating layer and a light-emitting layer in order. The electrode section includes a plurality of electrode pairs each of which have a first electrode and a second electrode, which are formed like a comb. Then, an electrically conductive material in arbitrary shape is formed on the light-emitting layer as a film and the film is dried to be formed as a display electrode. Thereby, the parts in the light-emitting layer on which the display electrode is formed an a film emit light. In the EL light emitting sheet, a display electrode having a shape corresponding to the taste of a user can be formed, and then a desired light emission shape can be obtained.
However, the EL light emitting sheet disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot form the display electrode easily, since the method needs to form the electrically conductive material on the light-emitting layer as a film and dry it. Further, since the EL sheet only emits light, it is monotonous and insipid. Such an EL sheet also has a disadvantage of not attracting attention in case of being used as, for example, a signboard.